Rest in Yeast Part 2
This episode is the continuation of the first part of Rest in Yeast. In this episode, Yip terrorizes Happy Tree Town and it's up to one crazy mole to stop him! Then try to help him deal with the loss. Part 2 Starring *Bun/Yip Featuring *Cryptie *Brushy Appearances *Cuddles *Giggles *Wrinkles *The Mole *Nutty Plot Emotionally wrecked over Brushy's demise, Yip continues causing chaos throughout town. The sight of Giggles and Cuddles about to kiss only makes it worse, so he kills the couple with fireworks. Yip laughs maniacally until being shot by several tranquilizer darts. Momentarily, Yip wakes up in a cage, where he snarls and tries to get out. Cryptie, the one responsible for his capture, slaps him in the face several times, reverting him back to Bun. Cryptie asks him if this is what Brushy would have wanted. Realizing the terrible things he's done as Yip, Bun breaks down to tears. Cryptie pats him on the back and says he has a plan. Cryptie and Bun arrive at the graveyard. Cryptie sets up a ouija board, planning to cheer up Bun by communicating with Brushy's spirit. After a few minutes pass, they manage to awaken the ghost of Wrinkles, who is cranky that he was disturbed and then goes back to rest in peace. Cryptie realizes they were at the wrong grave. After finding Brushy's grave, Cryptie and Bun try the process once more. Waiting for hours, Bun is saddened, when Brushy's spirit emerges from the dead. Bun regains his happiness and apologizes for causing her death. He promises never to leave her again. Cryptie thinks people would call Bun crazy if he dated a ghost. Bun, disappointed by this fact, nearly turns back into Yip and thinks of murdering someone so Brushy could take over their body. But he quickly snaps out of it realizing this isn't what Brushy would want. At home, Bun reads a book about The Gingerbread Man, giving him a new idea. He works all through the night baking a gingerbread version of Brushy. Then he calls Cryptie, disturbing his sleep. Returning to the graveyard, Cryptie summons Brushy back from the dead, and her spirit possesses the gingerbread body. Bun is so happy his plan worked that he accidentally falls into a hole, then being crushed by a coffin that the Mole lowered in. Now Brushy is the heartbroken one, crying crumbs. But Cryptie gets an idea. After many test runs, Cryptie has baked another gingerbread man and got Bun's spirit to possess it. Cryptie leaves to let the reunited couple celebrate in their new gingerbread house. Unfortunately, Nutty breaks off the roof and chews Brushy's head off, killing her once more. Bun turns back into Yip and uses a candy cane to disembowel Nutty. Part 2's Deaths #Cuddles and Giggles are killed by fireworks. #Wrinkles died from an unknown cause prior to the episode (maybe from old age or killed by Yip). #Bun is crushed by a coffin, but revived. #Brushy, reincarnated, gets decapitated by Nutty. #Nutty is disembowled by Yip with a candy cane. Trivia *Shaggy was originally in this episode. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 61 Episodes